


taking your jacket like i stole your heart

by Lominary



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, they fuck in their dorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lominary/pseuds/Lominary
Summary: Kokichi steals Kaito’s jacket and they end up having some soft cuddling and fucking
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 51





	taking your jacket like i stole your heart

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and mutuals bugged me to post this so here it is take some food

Inspired by this drawing by ryusan_v3 on Twitter

"DAMMIT! Where the hell is my jacket!?" Kaito yelled from his room. The astronaut slammed his dorm room open and scanned the area. A bunch of Ultimates glared at him for being in his boxers and a white t-shirt. But then a familiar laugh came from down the hallway. "Nishishi~ Momo-chan!!! Are you missing your precious jacket¿?~" The dictator took a few steps towards the taller male, earning an annoyed groan from Kaito. Momota looked down at Kokichi's waist. There was something obviously tied around it and it was his jacket. "OUMA!" He yelled trying to reach for the gremlin, but Kokichi slipped right past him. Ouma ran into Kaito's room with a chuckle and locked the male out. Knowing Ouma he knew something would have happened so Momota luckily had a bobby pin on hand.

The astronaut stuck the pin into his lock and started twisting and turning it until the door clicked open. The optimist ran into his room and locked his door, turning his head towards Kokichi. But instead he saw something he didn't expect. Ouma was laying on his bed pretty much naked but only with Kaito's jacket tied around his waist. "Momo-chan is such a pervert!" Kaito flinched at the sight, using his hand to cover his face. "Hgk-! God dammit Kokichi! Just give me back my jacket and I'll let you do your prank later." The dictator got off the bed and walked towards the astronaut with a cheeky grin. "So you DO want me to take this off~!" Kokichi started to slowly untie Momota's jacket. Kaito gulped and shook his head before letting out a sigh in defeat. "OK, OK, FINE YOU WIN! What do you want me to do!?"

Oh boy would Kaito regret those words. "Take off your clothes with me!" "WHAT!? NO WAY!" "Alright then... I'll just lea——" "NONO WAIT FINE FINE! I'm only taking off my shirt though..." With a begrudged tone he slowly took off his shirt. Holding the shirt in his hand he stared off to the side. "H-HAPPY!?" Ouma hummed as he placed a hand on the astronaut's chest. "So muscular Momo-chan! You do sure seem to work out..." That caught the astronaut by surprise, an obvious blush appearing on his face right when he heard it. "What are you gaining from this anyways..."

"The chance to see how gorgeous you are of course!" Kaito shot his head at Kokichi with a confused expression. "What...?" He heard himself mutter. "Ooh~ Did Momo-chan really believe such an obvious lie?" Ouma teased with a chuckle. Kaito sighed with a tint of disappointment- wait why was he disappointed? He KNEW he was attractive so why did it hurt him when Kokichi called it a lie. "Ok yeah, yeah whatever now put on your clothes and give me back my jacket! We can forget any of this ever happened." Strangely enough the two of them didn't do anything, well they did stare at each other. They endlessly stared into each other's eyes, Kaito never realized how beautiful Ouma was. You could solve the universe's deepest and greatest secrets with eyes that shone as bright as his. 

What was he talking about!? He was about to walk off but Kokichi broke the silence first with a giggle. "Well I suppose I should get going! You were pretty boring anyways~" Momota frowned and placed an arm gently on Kokichi's shoulders, seeing the smaller boy slightly shiver underneath with just his hand. His skin was soft... So many things about the Supreme Leader was beautiful and he finally got to notice them. The way he smiled, the way he giggled, the way he teased him, the way he acted, just everything about him made Kaito's heart bounce with joy. Without thinking Momota leaned forward slowly and stopped inches away from Kokichi's. The two of them fell silent, up close Kaito realized how much more Ouma was. He was more than the lies he told, he was more than all the teasing, he was so much more and Kaito wanted to know more. With a hitched breath Kokichi leaned forward and their lips touched. Kaito thrown aback at first soon leaned into the kiss and felt his heart skip a beat. The two of them move away from one another but kept their noses touching. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that" Ouma muttered breathlessly, he wasn't teasing Kaito or anything he just told the honest truth. 

Kaito smiled and cupped the smaller boy's cheek. "You're so beautiful, everything about you is just so pretty" Ouma grew flustered from everything Kaito said, he's never been complimented like that before. He leans into Momota's touch and chuckles lightly, making Kaito's smile widen even more. "You're so forward~!" Kokichi grabbed onto Kaito's arm and gently tugged him to the astronaut's bed. Following Kokichi's lead Kaito slowly crawled on top of him and leaned down to give quick kiss. When they pulled away Kaito teasingly asked "Do you want to fuck or something?" and with a sudden mischievous grin Kokichi nodded. "Of course I do Momo-chan~! Or would you prefer it if I called you Kai-chan!" Kaito coughed nervously out of shock from Kokichi's words. He wouldn't mind having sex with Kokichi but he didn't think he'd instantly go for it. "You can call me whatever- and you sure? With a guy like me? I mean-" Kaito cuts himself off with a long and heavy sigh. Taking in a few deep breaths he found his own confidence again. "If you want me to then I'll gladly do it with you."

With those words Kokichi happily started to untie the jacket that still loosely hung to his waist and gently placed it next to them. Kaito slowly threw his boxers off and took a moment to take it all in. "You really sure you wanna do this-? I mean I've never reall——" "Just follow my lead" Ouma slowly moved Kaito's hand and pushed down three of his fingers so only his pointer and middle finger was up. Kokichi slowly placed Kaito's two fingers into his mouth and started to lick. "What are you——" Kokichi frowned and spoke through the two fingers he had in his mouth. "What did I say about following my lead?" Momota replied with a nod and the smaller boy pulled the two fingers out of his mouth. Ouma took a deep breath before he instructed Momota, "Slowly insert one of your fingers into me, don't worry it'll only hurt a bit." Kaito at first extremely nervous stared at Kokichi for a bit. Taking in what he was supposed to do next. "Trust me I'll be ok," 

After a minute or so Kaito finally slowly inserted a finger into Kokichi. Ouma obviously hitched his breath from the stinging pain but reassured the astronaut that he was okay. Soon he told Kaito to start moving his finger and later insert his second one. With reluctance Momota decided to trust Kokichi and like he promised to follow his lead. "Alright you can put the second one in now" "You sure? I don't wanna hurt you——" "Kaito please just trust me," Kokichi placed a soft kiss on Kaito's cheek, making him rather flustered. "You know that's the first time you called me Kaito" he teased as he carefully inserted the second finger into Kokichi. "I don't want you to be so nervous— ah~" Cut off with his own moans Kaito looked at the other boy with concern. "Was that a good moan or a bad——" "Mnng~ it was a good one! Relax Momo-chan~!" with his iconic teasing tone he was able to relax Kaito. "I'm stretched enough~! You can start fucking me senseless like in your fantasies Kai-chan~★" With a wink Kokichi slowly spread his legs in a teasing manner and gave Kaito a nod. 

Holding onto his breath Kaito slowly pumped himself before he thought he was hard enough. "You 100% sure you're ok with this? I don't wanna hurt yo—" "We've come this far why stop now?" He took a few deep breaths and smiled at Kokichi's words. He was right, they could've stopped earlier and if Kokichi didn't want this then why did he guide Kaito the whole time? "I'm ready" The two of them took in a breath as Kaito slowly inserted himself into Kokichi feeling how warm he was. Leaning forward and holding onto the each other Kaito kissed Kokichi, moaning through the kiss Kokichi told Kaito he could start moving. With that the two of them started to rock at a steady pace, Kaito being extra careful not to hurt the smaller one of the pair. Kokichi growing a little impatient with how slow Kaito was he started to do more of the work by pushing and pulling the two of them together. If that didn't tell Kaito, Kokichi was okay with him going a bit rough then he probably was blind.

Slowly but surely Kaito started to move a bit quicker, earning a few loud moans from Kokichi. Thank god the walls were soundproof. Kaito soon got into the rhythm of it all and started panting out sweet nothings to Kokichi. The two of them continued on and on until the two of them felt close. Kokichi holding onto Kaito tightly as he releases right before Kaito does too. Momota taking a moment to recollect all his thoughts he pulled out of Kokichi smiling euphorically at him. "I love you" Kaito said slowly wrapping his arms around Kokichi. "I do too..." The dictator didn't reply with the same words back but Kaito knew it was a lot coming from him. The two of them collapsed onto the bed and erupted into uncontrollable giggles and chuckles. "You were so nervous~! It was hilarious to watch you worry so much you know~?" Kaito shook his head, lightly planting a soft smooch onto the Dictators cheek. "Shut up! I only wanted you to be safe y'know-" Kokichi only smiled at the kiss he received, "Mhm~ but Momo-chan didn't have to take so long! Next time I'll be the top~" Kaito scoffed slowly bringing Kokichi closer to his chest. "You wish!" Momota grabbed onto his blanket and threw it over the two of them. 

They continued to chat and tease one another for the rest of the day until they finally decided to check the time. "Shit it's late- you should probably get back to your dorm-" Kokichi puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. "No! I wanna stay here with you! You're my boyfriend after all~" Kaito sputtered out "Boyfriend-? I didn't know we were putting labels already- plus I don't think I'm gay anyways" "Then what happened?" "Well ok maybe I am a bit gay but only for you" Kokichi laughed at Kaito's response quickly shuffling into Kaito's arms. In denial Kaito hugged onto Kokichi and sighed. "Let's just get some rest for now we can talk more later" Kokichi nodded and pushed Kaito off the bed. "Turn off the lights then you can sleep with the supreme leader!" The astronaut only smiled and shook his head, following the orders from Kokichi. With Ouma wrapped around in the blanket Kaito quietly shuffled in and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "Goodnight Kaito..." Kokichi muttered out sleepily, "Good night Kokichi" Kaito replied with a kiss. The two of them soon fell asleep intertwined, happily snoring in each other's company.


End file.
